Their Special Day
by saphireblend
Summary: There aren't too many stories about their marriage, so here is one. Shizuru and Natsuki are finally having their wedding. Find out how it goes eh?  I know crappy summary. Just read it and review pwease!
1. Wedding

**Its a short One-Shot**

**All right so this is my first FanFiction that I have actually published. But I must give the credit for this story to my girlfriend. She probably won't want me to say this but I will. She originally wrote this story about us, with our names…but after a little tweaking and add some parts here and there it became a Mai-Hime FF****! Yay! XD**

**NOTE: I am aware that in the anime, Mai and Shizuru are not childhood friends, but I felt as though our busty friend needed to be in here so I threw her in as a childhood friend...deal with it :D**

**DISCLAMER: Don't own Mai-Hime or any of the characters, they all belong to Sunrise…sadly**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," she whispered, and suddenly the smile was gone. The young bridesmaid who had been evening out the crown and veil atop her best friend's head lifted her own head to stare into the mirror at her friend's horrified face, worried that she had messed up the dream dress somehow.<p>

"Shizuru?" she asked slowly, scared. "What's wrong? Is it the dress? What's wrong?"

"Mai," the bride-to-be turned away from the mirror around to face her childhood friend, lace and fabric flowing with her movements, "I'm…getting married." Her face was a mixture of emotions: happiness, fear, joy, and terror. You could almost feel the vibrations of her heart hammering into her chest. "I'm fucking getting married, Mai. I'm getting married!" Shizuru wasn't one to use such language, but at a time like this she felt it was only appropriate to use such a word.

Now the smile returned – huge and wide and made of butterflies and rainbows. A smile of pure and utter happiness. She began to start pulling at her own dress trying to put it straight, but all she did was fumble with the fabric and mess the beautiful white ruffles up.

"You know," Mai said once Shizuru settled down and started fixing the now lopsided hair and crown, "If someone had come up to me middle school and told me that my best friend Shizuru Fujino and the badass tomboy Natsuki Kuga were going to get married, I would've slapped them across the face."

Shizuru giggled and pulled at the fabric of the dress. "It was high school, stupid."

"Was it? God, I don't remember that far back."

A voice called from outside the door, "Five minutes ladies! Five minutes! Is the bride ready yet? Everyone make sure the bride is ready!"

Suddenly, the hands of her bridesmaids were all over her, fixing a flower here, arranging a ruffle there, securing the bride's dress, shoes, jewelry, and light makeup. Shizuru just stared in the mirror and watched as everything slowly unfolded into place.

On the other side of the building things weren't as emotional. Natsuki Kuga stood at the window looking down at the courtyard where she would say her vows to her love. Her heart pounded because she knew she couldn't mess this up. Her father was in the room, sitting on a black leather couch sipping Scotch. He was always a drinker but he knew his limits.

Natsuki turned to him and he noticed there was an expression of worry and anxiousness on her face. He stood and placed his drink on the table. He made his way over to her and enveloped her in one of his signature bear hugs. She wrapped her arms around him instantly and it calmed her to have her father there for her.

Suddenly a woman peeked through the door with signs of stress seeping from her pores. "It is time," she said and left.

* * *

><p>A bell rang in the distance and Shizuru's heart stopped. This is it, she thought and a huge smile spread across her face. Her bridesmaids hustled out of the dressing room, grabbed their bouquets of flowers and gathered outside the big church doors, hearts beating in unison. The bride stood at the back, one hand looped around her father's arm and the other clutching a huge bouquet of white and red roses.<p>

The music began, the classic wedding tune.

The doors opened slowly to the courtyard. _Oh shit_. Fear replaced the happiness and gripped the bride's heart with the talons of an eagle. Her smile faded and her eyes darted nervously back and forth between the rows of people before her.

It was beautiful. Like a dream, really. Rows upon rows of people sat staring as the bridesmaids filed out and took their places in a row at the altar.

Then it was Shizuru's turn. _Oh shit_. She took a step and then another, her head bent down to make sure her feet were moving. Then she was walking. She lifted her head and glanced anxiously ahead.

Yes, there she was. Clad in a black tuxedo, Natsuki stood at the altar next to the priest, hands folded neatly in front of her, hair flowing down in a smooth wave slightly past her shoulders, and a smile that both stopped Shizuru's heart and made it flutter at the same time. Natsuki's calm gaze, a deep green and dark, gave Shizuru the courage to calm her shaky knees and walk normally. Natsuki was beautiful. Perfect.

Shizuru's smile reappeared, wider this time, as she stepped forth. Halfway there. Natsuki looked like she was lost in a fantasy world. A goofy smile that stretched from ear to ear plastered her face and her eyes stared. Maybe it was just because she was walking, but Shizuru could've sworn her love swayed a bit on her feet.

The bride's mind was blank as she walked. The only thing in it was _Natuski, Natsuki, Natsuki_... however, she was so engrossed in this one thought that when the toe of her shoe bumped up against the bottom step of the altar, it took all her willpower not to scream and jump, and with much focus and concentration, she managed to climb them, one by one, until she was there, standing before her love who was staring at her with dreamy eyes.

Shizuru clutched her flowers close and turned to the priest who was smiling as well.

The priest cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today…"

He seemed to go on forever, something about love and soul mates. She tried to listen; she really did want to hear what this guy was saying, but she just couldn't. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't focus on his words. Her mind kept floating back to the memories of being at the movies with Natsuki, kissing Natsuki, sitting in the park with Natsuki, kissing Natsuki, snuggling up against Natsuki in her bed, and kissing Natsuki. For years and years she had dreamed of marrying her, and it was finally the day. She was standing at the altar with Natsuki…marrying her. Shizuru pinched herself beneath the coverage of the flowers she was holding and …nothing happened. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She felt the tears well up beneath her eyelids and she fought them back. Not yet.

Suddenly Natsuki turned towards her. Shizuru turned with her. They took hands and stared into each other's eyes. She watched Natsuki take a breath and say smoothly, "I, Natsuki Kuga, take you Shizuru Fujino, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Shizuru watched as a single tear fell from her love's eyes as she reached that last line. She wanted so desperately to reach up and kiss away that tear, but she knew that it was her turn. She took a shaky breath, felt her heart slam against her chest, and clutched Natsuki's hands tightly.

"I, Shizuru Fujino, take you Natsuki Kuga, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I now pronounce you wife and wife," spoke the priest next to them; Shizuru had forgotten he was here. "You may kiss the bride."

Suddenly Natsuki's lips were on hers. She had no breath left from her vows, but she didn't care. Shizuru felt Natsuki's arm at her back, pulling her even closer while the other one still gripped Shizuru's hand. There was nothing different about this kiss than any of the others and yet this kiss was nothing like all the others before. Their lips moved in much the same way and yet it was deeper, more passionate. She could almost feel their souls colliding to form one large one and her heart skipped, like, twenty beats. Natsuki was hers. It was official. And she was Natsuki's. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review. Flames are welcome...I really don't care as long as you read it :P<strong>


	2. Honeymoon

**Alright ya'll someone wanted this story to continue so the only way fit for it to was to write about…their honeymoon! Yay! :D Alright, obviously the rating will be changed because of this chapter hehe…smexy scences in it. Oh! And again this is courteous of my girlfriend (I love her! :D)so thank her for putting together such sexy smut!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own characters…Sunrise sadly does**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Natsuki whispered and Shizuru felt a tugging at the blindfold around her head, "Now you can look."<p>

The fabric fell away from Shizuru and the piercing light attacked at her eyes. She squinted and blinked as her eyes began focusing and accustoming themselves to the intense sunshine seeping in through the car window.

"Why did Natsuki have to blindfold me?" Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki chuckled and leaned forward. "Now, now, don't give me that lip, my dear." She pressed her lips to Shizuru's, forcing that pouty lip back in.

Shizuru reached up to Natsuki's face and caressed her cheek, looping her fingers into any loose strands of hair that hung down.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Natsuki pulled away. "Just you wait for tonight," she whispered seductively, making Shizuru's heart rate increase. "Now look." Natsuki motioned out the window into the blazing sunshine.

Shizuru sat up from her slouched position and peered out the window; she gasped. Nestled in the huge forest of the hill country sat the cutest little cottage ever. It reminded Shizuru of the fairy tales. When did Shizuru ever tell Natsuki of her dreams to live in a beautiful stone cottage in the woods? She couldn't remember ever even mentioning it. Come to think of it, Natsuki never even brought up the subject of their honeymoon.

"Natsuki," she gasped, "are we-?"

"Yes, Shizuru," Natsuki answered already. "That's where we will be staying for our honeymoon. I-."

But Shizuru's happiness had overwhelmed her before Natsuki could finish and she practically tackled her love to the seat of the small car they were riding in. Shizuru pressed her lips lovingly to Natsuki's and tangled both of her hands into Natsuki's long blue hair. Finally, Shizuru pulled away and allowed her love to breathe. Natsuki's green eyes were wide and big and her cheeks red, her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath. Shizuru didn't realize she had kissed Natsuki for so long.

"Whoa there, Shizuru," Natsuki chuckled breathlessy. "We're not there yet."

Shizuru muttered her apologies and turned to look out the window. She felt Natsuki's hand rest on hers and slowly interlace their fingers. Shizuru smiled.

"And we're here," said Mai from up front (she was driving them to their honeymoon destination). She drove the car through a bit more forest and then parked in front of the cottage. She got out of the car and opened the backseat door. Natsuki climbed out and then held out a hand for Shizuru who took it and followed. Shizuru held onto Natsuki's hand and sighed at the cottage. So beautiful. Another dream come true.

Mai unloaded their luggage and helped carry it into the cabin. It was even more beautiful inside and a bit modern. The door opened into a large living room with comfy-looking couches and chairs and a fireplace. Then a little cozy kitchen with a small table for two. The bedroom was the best. A large queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room; paintings and mirrors decorated the walls and a screen door opened out to a beautiful garden of flowers and a hot tub. The bathroom had both a large luxurious bath and a large shower with a clear glass door. It would be the perfect space for the two of them.

They unpacked their bags and soon the place looked and felt like home.

"Well," said Mai after helping them unpack, "my job is done, so unless you want me to hang around, then I'll be off. I'm staying in a hotel a couple miles down so if you need to go anywhere or if you need anything just give me a call. Have fun. Don't break the house."

Shizuru and Natsuki watched and waved as Mai made her way down the dirt path out of the forest and into the real world.

"So," whispered Natsuki seductively into Shizuru's ear; her arm snaked around her waist to pull her love closer, "what will it be first?"

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and stared into those beautiful shining emeralds. "I think Natsuki should put on her swimming suit and take a dip in the hot tub with me."

Natsuki chuckled darkly. "I like the way you think, my love." And suddenly Shizuru was falling. She squealed and closed her eyes but nothing happened. She opened them and came face to face with Natsuki; she looked around and saw that Natsuki had just sweeped her off her feet and into her arms. Natsuki carried Shizuru through the cottage and into the bedroom and set her down carefully.

"Swimsuit time," said Natsuki grabbing something from a drawer and tossing it to Shizuru who went into the bathroom to change. Natsuki chuckled at her love and changed into her own swimsuit – a small black bikini that was a bit too revealing in Natsuki's opinion; however, she knew Shizuru would enjoy its skimpiness.

Natsuki left the screen door open and stepped outside. The sun was beginning to fall and a couple stars were already shining. She flipped a switch on the side of the house and suddenly the garden was lit up by small little lanterns. She flipped another switch and heard the hot tub begin to rumble. Natsuki pulled off the hot tub cover and was engulfed in a cloud of hot steam. She dipped her legs in and slowly lowered herself into the water. She gasped when it reached her stomach but she kept going until it was all the up to her neck. She sat there a few moments, enjoying the heat and the silence and the darkness.

"Natsuki?" said a voice from behind her and a hand rested on her shoulder.

Natsuki craned her neck to stare up at Shizuru. "Hello my darling. Would you care to join me?"

Shizuru stepped to the edge of the hot tub and Natsuki finally got to look at her. Shizuru was in a beautiful red bikini that matched her eyes. The top seemed barely able to contain her bust and Natsuki imagined it breaking and falling off. Shizuru put her legs in and gasped at the heat. She lowered the rest of her body in and moaned, closing her eyes. Natsuki growled silently. This was mean of Shizuru.

"Aaah… It feels good," she said

They sat there for a moment, soaking in the steam and hot water. Then, oblivious to Shizuru, Natsuki slowly reached her hand around to the back of Shizuru's neck and pulled at the string. The bikini top fell down and into the water, revealing Shizuru's full breasts. Shizuru didn't even open her eyes, just shivered at the sudden coldness on her chest. Natsuki's hand moved down to the other pair of strings around Shizuru's ribs. She pulled at that one too and watched as Shizuru's crimson top floated away in the bubbles.

Then she was on her. Natsuki straddled Shizuru and pinned her to the hot tub wall as she attacked her breasts. Shizuru was surprised at the sudden presence, but before she could complain an uncontrollable moan escaped from her throat as Natsuki's mouth connected with her breast. Natsuki traced her tongue over the hardening nipple and used her other hand to caress and massage the other breast. She bit down on Shizuru's nipple and then kissed it tenderly making her moan. Natsuki suckled and nibbled on her breast. She knew it would probably leave a mark, but who cares, they were on their honeymoon.

Then she moved to the other, and, as she licked and bit her girl's other breast, her free hand slowly made its way beneath the water and down to Shizuru's bikini bottoms. Natsuki gently rubbed her through the swimsuit, pressing firmly against her. Shizuru moaned and thrust her hips into Natsuki's hand. Then Natsuki stopped. Shizuru almost cried out but was silenced by a kiss.

"Don't worry, love," said Natsuki into Shizuru's mouth.

Natsuki stood up and stepped out of the hot tub and held out a hand for her topless Shizuru. She took it and stepped slowly out. They went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, Natsuki on top. She kissed Shizuru roughly, and lowered her hand down to Shizuru's crotch again. She began rubbing her again, harder and fiercer this time. Shizuru pulled away from the kiss and moaned, then went to work pulling off Natsuki's bikini top, and soon Natsuki's perfect breasts were freed from their protection. Shizuru pinched her nipples and Natsuki moaned and faltered in her rubbing, but when she had regained her senses, she tore at the strings of the swimsuit and Shizuru's sides. She undid them and tore away the swimsuit to reveal Shizuru's womanhood.

Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru before lowering herself down her love's body. She spread Shizuru's legs and buried her face between them into Shizuru's pussy. She licked and sucked at the juices gathered there, her tongue slipping along Shizuru's wet folds. Shizuru cried out in pleasure and moaned. She sucked and bit at her clit and reached her hand up to Shizuru's slit. She pressed a finger against the wetness and slowly gained entrance; Shizuru whimpered. Natsuki pushed in as far as she could and then pulled out slowly. She pushed in again, rougher this time and bit down on her clit. She thrust in a couple more times before adding a second finger. Shizuru cried out and almost lost it right there, but she held on with difficulty.

"Aah….ngh…Na…Natsu…ki..."Shizuru moaned and gasped as Natsuki's mouth kissed and sucked at her clit while she thrust two fingers into her. Her fingers gained pace and so did Shizuru's breathing. Then as she thrust her fingers in she curled them and scraped them against the spongy wall of Shizuru's pussy. Shizuru moaned and grasped her love's hair. The hair pulling just turned Natsuki on more and she began thrusting faster and biting her clit with no mercy. Each thrust and bite pushed Shizuru closer and closer.

"Natsuki!" Finally Shizuru is pushed over the edge with one final thrust. Shizuru's back arched and she cried out in ecstasy. Natsuki felt the walls of Shizuru's pussy clench around her fingers and Shizuru's legs squeeze around Natsuki. Shizuru fell back on the bed and her whole body relaxed; she breathed deep breaths as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Natsuki removed her fingers, lapped up the last of her juices, and crawled up to lay next to her girlfriend. No, her wife. Natsuki smiled at the thought. They were married.

Finally the pleasure was over, Shizuru turned her body to stare into Natsuki's deep green eyes. She was shocked to see a tear roll down her love's cheek.

"Natsuki?" she whispered. "What's wrong, love?"

"Eh?" Natsuki who hadn't realized she was crying. "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Natsuki smiled. "We're married."

Shizuru's heart flipped and she smiled. "We are." She leaned forward and kissed the tear, tasting its saltiness. Then she caught Natsuki's lips with her own.

"I love you, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered when they had stopped.

"I love you too, Natsuki."

"Until death do us part?" Natsuki stared up into Shizuru's crimson gaze, so beautiful.

"Until death do us part," confirmed Shizuru. "No matter what, it always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review pwease! :D<strong>


End file.
